Gold Saucer (Final Fantasy VII)
The Gold Saucer is a location in Final Fantasy VII. A towering amusement park built over the ruins of Old Corel, it is a world famous tourist attraction operated by Dio. Cait Sith joins the player's party during their first visit here. The games in the Gold Saucer use GP (Gold Points) as a currency instead of gil, a currency only won in minigames or traded for outside the saucer. The Gold Saucer is divided up into seven attractions (possibly an allusion to the game's title), most of which consist of minigames. Story The party first arrives at the Gold Saucer after traveling through North Corel where the survivors of Corel have resettled. Barret explains he blames himself for the destruction of the old Corel as he supported construction of a Mako Reactor by the Shinra Electric Power Company, who later destroyed the village to keep the secrets of the reactor's construction and Mako's energy potential from rival companies. The party decides to take a break and see the saucer's sights, and split up to explore. Barret gets frustrated and runs off after Aeris attempts to cheer him up. Cloud and another party member enter the Speed Square and meet Dio, who tells them a young man in a black cape came by recently asking about a "Black Materia", and invites them to the Battle Square. At the Wonder Square they meet Cait Sith, who tells Cloud's fortune but fails to produce a result relevant to Cloud's question, the location of Sephiroth. When his third fortune reads "What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear", Cait Sith invites himself to accompany the group to see what it means. At the Battle Square the three see several guards wounded, and a survivor says the assailant had a gun-arm. Cloud and his friends are arrested and thrown into Corel Prison. In Corel Prison Barret finds Dyne, the only Corel resident who resisted the reactor's construction and who lost his arm along with Barret in the town's destruction, acquiring a gun-arm of his own. When Barret tells Dyne his daughter Marlene survived Corel's destruction, Dyne challenges Barret to fight, consumed in hatred for the world. Barret defeats Dyne, who entrusts Marlene's care to Barret along with a pendant that belonged to his wife Eleanor, and leaps into a chasm to his death. With the prison without a boss, the group approaches Mr. Coates and shows Dyne's pendant as a sign of his death. Coates introduces them to Ester and tells them they're free to leave if they win a chocobo race in the saucer. Cloud races and wins the group's freedom. Having explained to Ester about Dyne before the race, Cloud receives a letter from Dio pardoning them and giving them the Buggy as a gesture of good will. They use it to cross the desert and the river beyond. Dio also details his encounter with Sephiroth, telling them he is headed south to Gongaga. Later, the party returns to find the Keystone needed to enter the Temple of the Ancients. It is on display in the Battle Square as one of Dio's trophies, and he offers it to them if Cloud fights in the Battle Square to entertain him. Cloud wins the Keystone, but the ropeway out of the park breaks down. The group stays in the inn and that evening Cloud is approached by a party member for a date. As they return to the inn they see Cait Sith with the Keystone and chase him through the park until he reaches a Shinra B1-Beta Helicopter and hands the Keystone to Tseng. Cait Sith reveals he's a robot controlled by a Shinra executive and has been spying on the group, and is holding Marlene hostage in Midgar to ensure the group lets Cait Sith accompany them as they follow Shinra to the Temple of the Ancients. Gold Saucer shuts down after Meteor's summoning and remains that way until Cloud is back in the party. Dio explains that though he contemplated on shutting off the park for good, he reopened to let the people of the world enjoy their final days to the max. Locations Gold Saucer is located to the South-East on Gaia's Western continent. Ropeway Station Gold Saucer can only be reached via a free cable car from North Corel. There is a save point here, but it requires 5 GP to use (the player can avoid paying the fee with the save point glitch). The entrance fee is 3,000 gil, but a lifetime pass can be bought for 30,000 gil. A man standing next to the small house will exchange 1 GP for 100 Gil, to a maximum of 100 GP for 10,000 gil per turn. The GP man is only available when the Gold Saucer reopens after the player gets the Highwind and appears rarely (appearance rate is around 15%). A player can more conveniently encounter the GP man repeatedly by entering and exiting the "Welcome" entrance of the Ropeway Station. Terminal Floor The station is the main hub of locations in the center of Gold Saucer. From here, a map can be viewed that shows the location of each square in relation to the shape of Gold Saucer. Speed Square When entered, the player can participate in the Shooting Coaster minigame to earn some prizes as items. Battle Square During the story Dyne goes on a rampage at the Battle Square and murders several Gold Saucer employees. Cloud and his party are captured and dropped into Corel Prison shortly afterward. In exchange for 10 GP the receptionist will allow one of the three party members to fight in the Battle Arena. The character has to fight through eight consecutive battles with steadily harder groups of enemies. After each turn the player turns a slot and receives one of the handicaps that are on the reels (though equipment, such as Ribbons, can prevent these effects). For each fight won, the player receives BP (Battle Points). These can be exchanged for prizes at the counter. Chocobo Square During the story, in order to leave Corel Prison, Cloud must race a Chocobo and win to be allowed leave. After he is successful, the party is granted full pardon and allowed to leave the Saucer. Afterwards, the player can compete with any Chocobo they own in the Chocobo Farm stable. Competing in races allows them to upgrade the Chocobo to higher ranks, as well as to earn many rewards of items and Materia. Ghost Square Ghost Square serves as an inn that costs 5 GP a night, and it has an item shop that uses gil. Cloud can date either Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, or Barret here. Cloud's date picking him up on the date night is based on the date mechanics. Turtle's Paradise flier #3 is also found in the hotel. ; ; The ghosts playing chess appear to be playing with pieces that are the summons from the game. ; Mr. Hangman's Item Shop, and Kefka's laugh. ; Event Square There is nothing to do here during regular visits to Gold Saucer, but during the storyline Cloud will take his date to watch a play. Since they are the 100th couple that night they are chosen to take part on the stage (unless it's with Barret, in which case the play is skipped entirely). Depending upon the player's choices for Cloud's lines, the play can either go well or be ruined. ; ; Round Square .]] During date night, Cloud and his date share a moment on the gondola ride. Cloud can also ride the gondola at any other time with any other party member for the price of 10 GP. ; ; Riding the gondola outside of the date sequence is the only way to view the FMVs that don't play during the date. If Cloud goes to the gondola with Cid, Cid will sleep the whole way through. Vincent will stand his back toward Cloud with one foot on the seat. Cait Sith is too big to fit on the seat and will stand facing toward the player. Red XIII will stand towards the window, wagging his tail. The location name for the gondola is called "Inside the Ferris Wheel" , but this cannot be seen in a normal playthrough as the player cannot enter the menu in this area. Wonder Square This is where the party meets Cait Sith. He poses as a fortune teller and gives Cloud a fortune foretelling doom to something he cherishes. The party can play various minigames at Wonder Square to win GP, and also exchange GP into items. Many of the minigames played during story sections are replayable here. Elevator The elevator travels from Corel Prison up to the Chocobo Square. It is visited only once when Ester travels with the player after they are granted a chance to escape the prison by Coates. Shops Item Shop Item shop at Ghost Square - Shop. Quests Date mechanics Final Fantasy VII has a hidden affection value that determines whom Cloud will go on a date with in Gold Saucer later. The value is determined by the dialogue and party member choices made prior to the date. The first character chosen to accompany Cloud through the amusement park gets a +3 boost. The party members not chosen will give a -2 decrease. Picking Red XIII does nothing. When the party returns to talk to Dio about the Keystone, they stay the night during which either Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie or Barret—depending on who has the highest affection value—enters Cloud's hotel room and takes him out. If Cloud dates Aeris, Tifa or Yuffie, they will attend a play at the Event Square whose outcome depends on player choices. If Barret is Cloud's "date" this is skipped. Afterward the duo rides the gondola at the Round Square, before catching Cait Sith acting suspicious and give chase. Play In the play, Princess Rosa (the date) is kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King Valvados. The hero Alfred (Cloud) is found by a Knight, who has him speak to the King. The King in turn tells Alfred to speak to someone who can help him, and a Wizard appears. The player can speak to either the Wizard or the Knight. If they speak to the Wizard, they can ask for Valvados's weakness, or "the Princess' measurements". If the player speaks to the Knight, they can ask for help defeating Valvados, or help defeating the King. Then, Valvados carries the date onto the stage, and demands Cloud name his enemy—the player can either name the Knight, the King, or Valvados. If the player goes along with the play, Cloud kisses his date's hand and the power of their love defeats Valvados. If the player names the King as their enemy, the date becomes outraged and attacks Cloud and then the dragon. If Cloud kisses the dragon Valvados is revealed to be a princess afflicted by a curse, and the player can even choose to kiss the King. Behind the scenes When Final Fantasy VII was in development Square had staff who had free time between projects and some new staff as well doubling as training; Square had them make things that needed specialized programs. The roller coaster and submarine minigames playable at Gold Saucer were such projects. Analyzing unused text from the game hints at a different version of the date event, indicating the player would have been forced to pick the Chocobo and Speed Squares before going to the Event Square. In the earlier build the date event was more free-roaming, allowing the player to choose which areas to visit, and less of a predetermined route of scenes. After the Event Square, Cloud's date takes Cloud to the gondola in the final game. Serendipity in Final Fantasy XIII-2 is reminiscent of the Gold Saucer. The game's director, Motomu Toriyama, has confirmed''The Complete Official Guide to FINAL FANTASY XIII-2'' (Piggyback Interactive), p312 that the resemblance to the Gold Saucer is intentional, including the fact that the camera view is set at a distance rather than following the characters closely. Musical themes The background music is simply called "Gold Saucer" ."Cait Sith's Theme" plays on the Wonder Square when he is first met. The track "Racing Chocobos - Place Your Bets" plays on the Chocobo Square. The track "Hurry Up!" plays during battles on the Battle Square and the track "Debut" during the play at the Event Square. The "Interrupted by Fireworks" plays during Cloud's date on the gondola ride, unless the "date" is Barret, in which case "Barret's Theme" plays instead. A piano arrangement of "Gold Saucer" is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII album. Pub-theme arrangement is included on Beer SQ. "Gold Saucer ~ The Highwind Takes to the Skies / X'mas Edit" (from Final Fantasy VII) is a track on the X'mas Collections music from SQUARE ENIX. "Gold Saucer" is included on the second disc of the Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Limited Edition collectors' edition compilation album. "Interrupted by Fireworks" is included on the Piano Opera Final Fantasy VII/VIII/IX. "Interrupted by Fireworks" is also part of the "FINAL FANTASY VII Symphony in Three Movements" symphony arranged and orchestrated by Janne Valtonen and performed by the London Symphony Orchestra for the Final Symphony concert series. It is the second movement of the symphony and deals with the themes of love, loss and uncertainty as Cloud is undecided in his feelings towards Aeris and Tifa. The movement begins with "Interrupted by Fireworks" and then moves forward representing the themes of Tifa, Cloud and Aerith. The original version of "Gold Saucer" from Final Fantasy VII is included in the music player in Final Fantasy XV. It is the second track of the Memories of FFVII album that is available by default. Other appearances ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy XIV Gold Saucer, alluding to the ''Final Fantasy VII amusement park, is a place full of minigames in Final Fantasy XIV,. It is referred to as the Manderville Gold Saucer, as it is owned by Godbert Manderville. Chocobo Racing and Triple Triad were two of the very first minigames to be implemented along with the Gold Saucer. The arranged version of background music "Gold Saucer" from Final Fantasy VII will be used. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Gold Saucer appears as the FMS for its eponymous theme. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Gold Saucer FFVII.png| FFAB Gold Saucer (Valentine Version) FFVII Special.png|Valentine version. FFAB Gold Saucer Xmas FFVII.png|Christmas version. FFAB Gold Saucer New Years FFVII.png|New Years version. FFAB Gold Saucer's Wedding.png|Wedding version. FFAB Gold Saucer FFVII Special.png| Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable The Gold Saucer is present in this crossover between ''Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy as a stage. Gallery FFVII - Haunted House Artwork.jpg|Ghost Square concept art. Gold_Saucer_Haunted_Hotel_FF7_Art_4.jpg|Ghost Hotel concept art. Gold Saucer Haunted Hotel FF7 Art 2.jpg|Ghost Hotel room concept art. Gold_Saucer_Haunted_Hotel_FF7_Art_1.jpg|Ghost Hotel shop concept art. Gold Saucer Outside Close-up.jpg|Gold Saucer as seen from the gondola ride. Gold Saucer Stage.jpg|Event Square stage. Round square gold saucer.png|Round Square ticket booth. Ghost hotel.png|Ghost hotel. Speed square.png|Speed Square booth reads "Ranking" in Greek. RideRS-ffvii-field.png|Round Square gondola field model. GoldSaucer-ffvii-fmv-welcome.png|Welcome to Gold Saucer FMV. DioStatue-ffvii-fmv-goldsaucer.png|Statue of Dio FMV. SpeedSquare-ffvii-fmv-goldsaucer.png|Speed Square FMV. Gondola-ffvii-fmv-goldsaucer.png|Round Square gondola ride FMV. Ropeway-ffvii-fmv-goldsaucer.png|Ropeway to Gold Saucer FMV. Wonder square.png|First room of the Wonder Square. Wonder square2.png|Second room of the Wonder Square. Gold saucer hotelroom.png|Ghost Hotel room. Ghost shop.png|Ghost Hotel shop. Wall VII 05.jpg|Wallpaper of Cait Sith at Chocobo Square. VIIBC Gold Saucer.jpg|Gold Saucer in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIIBC Gold Saucer - Battle Square.jpg|Battle Square in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIIBC Gold Saucer - Battle Square 2.jpg|Battle Square in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIIBC Gold Saucer - Chocobo Racing.jpg|Chocobo Racing in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIIBC Gold Saucer - Super Dunk.jpg|Super Dunk in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. Etymology References de:Gold Saucer it:Gold Saucer Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy VII